


Reconnecting

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Olicity Reunion, Shower Sex, Smut, olicity - Freeform, olicity smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity reconnect physically. Olicity reunion smut!





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this picks right off from the last installment and is pure reunion smut so if that is not your thing you'll want to skip this one!
> 
> Happy reading!

Felicity gasped as her back pressed against the shower wall, hot water pelting against her skin, Oliver’s wet mouth somehow felt hotter as he kissed and licked at her neck.   
  
Her hands gripped his side arching against him, she could feel him hot and hard pressing against her stomach.   
  
His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once setting every nerve in her body on fire.    
  
Her hands released her grip on his shoulders, grabbing his face in her hands and redirecting his mouth back to hers, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, wrapping it around his and sucking.    
  
Oliver groaned, one of his hands, planted against the wall, as his other one moved down her chest, his palm flat against her stomach as he dragged it down, down, down, sliding it down between her thighs, cupping her wet sex, applying just enough pressure.    
  
Felicity ripped her mouth from his gasping, hips bucking. “Don’t tease.”   
  
“With how long it’s been since I touched you, I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” his thumb found her clit circling it before gently slipping a finger inside her entrance.    
  
Felicity moaned at the feel of his long digit, slipping inside followed by a second finger between her fold, gliding it through her wetness making a path to her entrance and entering her, followed by a second finger, thrusting shallowly.    
  
Oliver groaned at how wet and tight she was around his fingers, just imagining what it would feel like when it was his cock instead.    
  
“Oliver, I don’t want your fingers.” Felicity groaned. “I want you inside me,  _ now _ .”   
  
“I know, baby, but it’s been months. I don’t want to hurt you,” he added a third finger and Felicity gasped as he stretched her, the thrusting of his fingers becoming deeper instead of shallow.   
  
“You won’t.” she gasped as he curled his fingers inside her. “Oliver, please.”   
  
“ _ Fuck _ ,” Oliver groaned, pulling his fingers out from her soaked entrance his hands skimmed down her thigh, fingers curling around the back of them as he lifted her.    
  
Felicity gasped, arms wrapping around his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist, Oliver’s body trapping her against the wall. One hand gripped her hip while the other reached between them, gripping his dick, stroking it twice before lining it up with her entrance, rubbing the head against her.    
  
Felicity gasped, tilting her head back.    
  
“Look at me, Felicity,” Oliver said, his voice low and guttural.    
  
God, even his voice sounded like sex. The second she met his eyes with her own, she felt him entering her slowly until he was buried inside her to the hilt, their breaths mingled as she gasped, lips brushing feather light, breathing the same air.    
  
Oliver groaned, deeply. Felicity was tight and wet, and her walls wrapped around him like a vice.   
  
“Oliver.” Felicity loved the feeling of him filling her so completely, hip to hip, chest to chest, not an inch between them and no barriers.    
  
“ _ Felicity _ .” Oliver groaned, feeling at home inside her. His world was suddenly so clear again and perfect.    
  
Their lips crashed together simultaneously. It was slow and passioned filled, Oliver licked into her mouth and Felicity moaned, curling her tongue around his, and sucking.    
  
Oliver’s hips jerked against hers in response, his cock buried deep inside her, rubbing against her walls.    
  
Felicity pulled her mouth from his slowly and Oliver chased her lips with his own.    
  
“Oliver, please.” Felicity tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue. “ _ Move _ . I  _ need _ you to move.”   
  
Oliver nodded, trapping her even more between the shower wall and his body, his hand traveled the length of her arm and pinned it next to her head, their fingers intertwined as her other arm curled around his neck, holding on to him.    
  
He planted his hand next to her head as he withdrew from her wet heat only to thrust back in sharply, grinding his pelvis against hers.    
  
Felicity's mouth parted on a silent moan.    
  
Oliver groaned, feeling her tighten around him, sucking him deeper, taking every inch of him. “ _ Fuck, Felicity _ .”    
  
Felicity’s nails dug into his back of his neck, with every deep thrust she felt herself rising higher to the precipice but still she could tell Oliver was holding back and that was the last thing she wanted.    
  
“Oliver, don’t hold back with me.” She pressed her mouth to his in a heated kiss, breaking away a moment later, her lips brushing his. “You  _ never _ have to hold yourself back with me.  _ I love you _ .”   
  
Oliver groaned, his hand slipped off the wall, cupping her cheek as he took control of her mouth, the same time he increased the speed and power of his thrust, swallowing her gorgeous moans.    
  
When her legs started to shake around his waist, he knew she was close, he pulled his mouth from her's to watch as her face clouded over with pleasure, her mouth falling open on a moan as she convulsed around him, coming around his cock.    
  
He helped her ride out her orgasm, his thrusts only stopping when she finally came down from her high.    
  
He pulled from her torturously slow, sliding out of her warmth, his cock still hard and he lowered her back to her feet but kept a hold on her hips so she wouldn’t fall, knowing how unsteady she would be after what they just did.     
  
Felicity frowned, her thoughts were still hazy, filled with pleasure but she still felt how hard he was. “You didn’t?”   
  
“Not yet.” He scooped down picking her up without warning, bridal style in his arms. Felicity gasped in surprise, arms looping around his neck, his name falling from her lips in a question.    
  
He walked them back to the bedroom, settling her on the bed gently before climbing over her. Felicity instinctively widened her hips and he settled in between them, his hands caressing over her stomach and sides, cupping her breast as he moved his head down to suck at her neck, his body covering hers completely.    
  
Felicity slid her hands over his back, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her, she gasped when the head of his Cock bumped against her sensitive clit, she pushed at his chest wanting to turn them.    
  
Oliver wrapped his arms around her, getting the hint turning them over until Felicity was straddling his hips.    
  
Felicity sat up her hands planted on his abs, Oliver's hands smoothed up and down her thighs. “You’re  _ beautiful _ .”   
  
A smile tugged at Felicity’s lips and she circled her hips gliding herself over him, coating his length in her wetness. “I could say the same,” she lifted off him, lining her entrance up with his hard member and sunk down on him slowly, taking in every inch of him. She threw her head back, taking pleasure in the feel of him filling her so deeply.    
  
Oliver let out a low groan his hands sliding to her ass cheeks and squeezing the flesh in his hands, encouraging her to ride him.    
  
Felicity dug her nails into this abs lifting her hips before sinking back down, again and again.    
  
She leaned forward her hands sliding up his chest to his arms, taking his hands in her and pinning them at his sides as she rode him.    
  
“ _ Felicity, _ ” he breathed reverently, his hips jerking up everytime she sunk back down, watching in awe as her mouth fell open in pleasure. “ _ Baby, please _ .” He didn’t know what he was begging for all he knew was that he couldn’t get enough of his wife.    
  
Felicity released her grip on his hands and sat up, Oliver followed his arms banding around her, chest to chest, their hearts pounding in sync. Felicity wrapped her arms around his shoulders, staring into his eyes panting.    
  
Oliver felt a tingling in his spine, but he wanted to feel Felicity coming around him again before giving into the pleasure taking him over, he slid his mouth down to her neck, his tongue tracing a wet line to her shoulder, as he sucked at the tender flesh, he slipped a hand between them, his thumb, flicking her clit in tandem with every upward thrust as she sunk down on his throbbing cock.    
  
“ _ Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. _ ” Felicity was so close, her walls tightening around him like a vice, his name falling from her lips over and over.    
  
Oliver thrust up sharply hitting that spot inside Felicity that had her coming around him, like a wave, she ducked her head down a scream at the back of her throat, biting his shoulder, nails, scraping down his back, pure pleasure washing over her.    
  
Oliver groaned deep in his chest, hips jerking erratically as he came, Felicity’s tight walls milking him for every drop he had to give. “ _ God, I love you _ .” Oliver peppered kisses across her shoulder to her neck, skimming her jaw. “ _ So damn much, Felicity _ . You have no idea.”    
  
Felicity cupped his face in her hands, pressing their forehead together. “I think I do. I love you more than I can possibly say.” she pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss. “From here on out, it’s you and me.”   
  
Oliver nipped at her bottom lip. “Always.” his mouth found hers again, kissing her with all the love he had for her.   
  
His arms tightened around her. He was done making decisions that came back on his wife. She deserved better than that and he was going to make damn sure she got everything she ever wanted. He was going to whatever it took to be the husband she deserved.     


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the smut wasn't terrible. There will be one more installment to this series possibly two. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are food for the muse. :)


End file.
